


Picnic With A Butterfly

by hito_ritabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Picnic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: I wrote this as a gift for Caim-the-Order on dA of her two boys having a sweet sex time~ Kira has light and dark side, and both want to be manly and top Damien (who is like super tall, so not going to happen), but Dark is more aggressive about it. Also, Kira loves kisses hahahaAlso, Kira is forced to dress like a girl cause of his mom so in this he's in long stockings, and a corset, and a dress. He has suuuuper long lovely blond hair, and loves ribbons.





	Picnic With A Butterfly

 

Damien smirked to himself at his handiwork. After all, his plan is well in order. Everything was in place. He'd dragged an entire picnic basket spread to the little garden he and his butterfly enjoyed all to themselves.

 

There was a large red and white checker blanket spread out, with another large blanket spread over it, for more comfort. Not that he didn't mind if they ended up in the grass- it was lush and smelled good, and to feel it curling underneath him as he relaxed in it was favorable. However, that wasn't his goal. He wanted to make sure his lover was comfortable.

 

On the blankets was the picnic basket, filled with goodies- sandwiches, a bowl of soup, various bowls of fruits, a large jug of red wine, and a smaller jug of grape juice-- for back-up, in case he decided to do this sober. Well, sober was always a good idea, he thought, so maybe he shouldn't have brought the wine after all. Too late now though. He thought on the rest of the treats inside the basket: cheese, crackers, some carved up meat and a few slices of pie. Yup, he had everything for a full three-course meal-- slight overkill for a picnic lunch, but Damien wanted it perfect.

 

He grimaced at his spread. Something was missing.

 

The thought arrived to him, and in a puff of purple smoke, he'd turned into an adorable dark owl and fluttered quickly back to his estate. He rifled around through cabinets and shelves, and then jogged his way back to the garden with his steal. He placed a few towels down on the edge of the blankets, and dropped the bottle of sexual lubricant and condoms next to it. A grimace formed on his face at the mess. Damien quickly unrolled the towels and set about folding them neatly into squares with triangle ends pointing up, and then placed the lube and condoms on top. Then he put them next to the towels, and then again on top in a different orientation, and then again next to the towels.

 

Damien was about to move them for the fifth time when a little pink butterfly fluttered in the air and caught his attention. It was one of his lover's little escorts-- so he must be near. Quickly, Damien fumbled the bottle and packets back and forth two more times before settling with them sitting next to the towels.

 

He rushed to stand up, and adjusted his appearance to look as dashing, charming and innocent as possible. He straightened his slacks to make sure there were no odd bunches before his shoes, and the seams were aligned correctly. Then he made sure his button-up shirt was properly buttoned, before checking his vest over that. Finally he adjusted his jacket several times, and then yanked his hair out of the pony-wrap it was in and flung it off like a rubber-band-sling-shot off into the bushes. He quickly adjusted his hair up with a deep crimson ribbon, and then adjusted his jacket one more time.

 

Finally, as picture perfect as he could imagine, Damien stood at attention waiting for his lover to arrive. While waiting, Damien thought to himself, _Should I have made the meat the main course? What about pasta? Pasta's good... Maybe I should've left the cheese and crackers at home. I hope these clothes aren't too dark and don't smell like detergent... I should've shampooed my hair with a stronger smelling conditioner and sprayed on more cologne. I can't smell either._

 

His long worrisome thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the bushes in front of him rustle. He took in a breath, and waited, still as a statue. Then he realized his eyes were wide, and forced them to relax and look sleek and sly like always.

 

Just as soon as Damien had gotten his face muscles under control, a young man had burst through the lush bushes smiling. Damien had to take in the delicious sigh of the butterfly in front of him.

 

It was his little lover Kira. A young man with pale pink skin, gorgeous cobalt eyes, and long blond hair with so much volume that it seemed to float after him as he walked. It was a rare occasion: Kira was dressed in manly clothes.

 

Working from his feet up, Kira was wearing ankle high boots, with thigh-high socks, that did a great job at framing out his legs. His hips were being hugged by shorts that were hardly loose enough for him to jog comfortably in. Around his waist was a corset with four large buttons on the front for design, and Damien was sure that going up the back was a gorgeous tangle of red ribbon. Underneath the corset, Kira had on a button-up shirt with two little pockets at the upper chest. It was long sleeved and with a stiff collar, and stiff loops above the shoulder. Around his neck was a wide, but short, tie that ended in a rectangle.

 

Damien wasn't sure if he was surprised because his male lover was in male clothes, or if because Kira was dressed in white and pale blues for once. It brought out the blue in his eyes, the blush in his cheeks, the blond of his hair and the crimson red of the ribbon that held his hair back.

 

The mere sight of it made Damien's blood race. But he made careful note of how many steps it would take to remove that outfit. Clearly, Kira's dark side was not going to make this easy. Not that he minded. A challenge was always accepted.

 

He smiled sweetly to Kira as the boy ran up to him cheerily. “Hello, butterfly.” Damien nearly purred.

 

Kira gave Damien an embracing hug, hitting Damien's senses with a sharp smell of roses and mangoes, and other tropical sweet fruit. “Hi Damien!”

 

Their eyes met, enraptured with each other for a moment. Damien's mint green eyes were like a spring wood with even pale yellow sprinkled within; Kira's blue eyes sparkled like the sea on a sunny day. Since Damien stood almost a foot taller, he knelt down to give his love a sweet kiss on the lips. Kira slipped his arms up around Damien's neck and into his midnight hair, stepping up onto his tip-toes as their lips met.

 

The kiss was sweet, yet brief.

 

When Damien pulled out of the kiss, Kira smiled at him so sweetly. Damien wrapped an arm around Kira's shoulders and gestured toward the spread of blankets and picnic basket.

 

Kira's face lit up at the spread, “This looks great!”

 

Together, they sat down on the blanket. Kira hadn't yet taken notice of the towels and the sexual tools placed next to them. Perhaps he just thought they were for if they decided to play in the cool spring water nearby. Damien emptied out the contents of the basket in front of them, all laid out neatly, and then took out some plates and bowls.

 

Kira picked out his favorite treats to eat first. Damien smiled as they just ate quietly, enjoying each other's company. Damien didn't want to bring up the topic of their families, since it was guaranteed to ruin the mood.

 

Once they were finished eating, Damien pulled out the slices of pie. He carefully sliced into a slice with a fork and then leaned slowly toward Kira, holding up the treat.

 

“Want some?” he asked with a lustrous leer in his eyes that enticed Kira to lean closer to him.

 

“Of course!” Kira smiled happily. Kira leaned forward with his mouth open to take the slice into his mouth. Once Damien had caught Kira with his mouth on the fork, he'd leaned closer and kissed the corner of Kira's sweet mouth. Kira smiled slowly, sitting back up as he finished the treat. “That's great!”

 

“Do you want more, my butterfly?” Damien asked, smiling. He really was turning on the sexual charm as best as possible.

 

“Of course!” And with that response, Damien watched as Kira's hair changed as if a wave was breaking on the shore from blond to deep midnight. Kira leaned forward, opening his mouth for another slice, closing his eyelids over crimson eyes.

 

Damien served another slice to dark Kira, again and again. Every time, Kira ate at piece, he'd shifted closer to Damien's lap. By the time the slice of pie was gone, he was sitting in Damien's lap, with one had on Damien's chest and the other easing its way to play with the ribbon holding back Damien's hair.

 

Kira finally had pulled the plate and fork away from Damien, tossing them toward the grass. When Kira returned, he shifted so he was pushing Damien' down onto his back and into a kiss. Damien welcomed this kind of attention. He took in the sweet scent of Kira as they kissed, nibbling on Kira's bottom lip as he felt the dark hair fall around them like a veil.

 

Kira let out a soft groan of excitement when he felt Damien's hands slide down to grab his ass, kneading at the cheeks. Damien's snickered a bit, slipping his tongue into Kira's mouth at the groan. Kira replied in kind, sucking on Damien's tongue, grounding his hips forward gently into Damien's abdomen. Damien continued to work at massaging Kira's ass, his hands completely enveloping each cheek so he could ease them together, and then apart, and then together.

 

Determined to gain the upper hand, Kira pushed his tongue past Damien's to explore the moist expanse of his spider beneath him. Kira was pleased when he felt a low rumble in Damien's throat, and ground his hips again down onto the taut solid muscle held beneath the articles of clothing.

 

When they needed air desperately, Kira and Damien broke the kiss, taking in gasps for air. They both let out husky sighs, their noses touching. Hungrily they stared at the other's lips, moist and red, with a bit of sexy drool hanging around. Kira was starving for this kind of attention and he dipped his head back down lovingly to kiss Damien deeply again. Their tongues rubbed against each other, moist slick muscles, as the two fought for supremacy.

 

When they broke for air again, Kira began to lick the edge of Damien's lips, moving slowly to dip in at his cupid's bow. He kissed the corner of Damien's lips with great care as he rolled his hips once more down onto his lover. This time, Damien's hands tightened their grip on his ass, stopping the roll from continuing.

 

Kira snickered, shifting to lick a line along Damien's jawline. “I didn't think you would disapprove of my loving endeavors here.”

 

Damien chuckled, forcing Kira's hips to move, pulling the smaller man down his body so their hips were right on top of each other. For a moment, they both gasped, and groaned at the sudden friction forced upon their clothed hot erections that were slowly forming.

 

“I don't, butterfly.” Damien answered, softly. “I just think we should agree on something first.”

 

“Such as?” Kira asked, shifting up to kiss Damien's chin. His hands snaked underneath Damien's blazer, shifting it off of his chest.

 

Without a word of argument, Damien sat up suddenly, knocking Kira back and off-balance. Damien pulled off his jacket, tossing it toward the grass. It didn't fly very far, and he had to give it one more firm chucking before it was out of his way. Kira meanwhile, had hurried his boots off, and was starting to remove Damien's shoes.

 

After a few moments of Kira whipping off his tie and undoing his cufflinks, and Damien was free of his own, they were joined back together. Kira sat in Damien's lap, his knees on either side of the man's hip. Their lips joined back together for another heated kiss. Damien had one hand on the small of Kira's back wrestling with the ribbons to the corset, and Kira was fumbling with both hands to get the ribbon out of Damien's hair.

 

The deep midnight locks of Damien's hair flowed around them long before the corset was even half-way loose. Damien had resorted to pulling up the shirt, slipping his hand to touch the warm pink flesh of Kira's intergluteal cleft. Kira let out a moan, his tongue retreating into his mouth as he did so. Damien's tongue followed with vigor as he felt Kira's delicate fingers wrestling with the buttons on his vest.

 

Finally they broke the kiss, both of them pretty irate with the other's clothes.

 

“What the--- why won't your button's come lose?” Kira pouted, pushing Damien back with his hands on his chest.

 

Damien pulled Kira closer, now both of his hands wrestling with the ribbons, “What's up with this stupid corset? Did you sand down the grommets so the ribbon wouldn't slide through?!”

 

“Like I'd do that!” Kira grumbled, “Did you have all of these buttons replaced with larger ones?”

 

“Ha! If that had been the case, how would I have gotten this on?” Damien asked.

 

Angry with the clothing, they stared at each other a moment. And that's when it clicked. When in doubt, just slide it off. They both moved at the same time: Kira to pull Damien's vest over his head and Damien to wrestle the corset up Kira's ribcage and over his head and finally off. They batted at each other's hands, grumbled some more at each other, making odd curses at the ribbon and buttons.

 

After a few minutes, Damien suddenly pushed and shoved Kira over onto his back, with his hands held up above his head. The movement had been so calculated, swift and precise that Kira let out a yelp from the suddenness. He landed pretty gently on his back, but his wrists were held fast by just one of Damien's hands.

 

“Why don't you go first?” Damien asked, his voice a low husky rumble echoing to Kira's sensitive ears. 

 

Kira shivered, closing one eye. The voice excited him to no end, sending chills down his spine. He could feel the blood rushing down to his penis, his erection pushing against his shorts. He let out a soft gasp, spotting the lust cresting within Damien's green eyes.

 

Damien smirked, easing his free hand to the bottom hem of the corset. With delicacy, his finger tips ghosted under the fabric and against Kira's taut stomach underneath. He grinned, leaning down to kiss Kira's earlobe as he tugged and pulled at the corset up toward his ribs. When it stopped moving around Kira's ribs, he whispered once more in a low tone right against the edge of Kira's ear, “Up.”

 

Not a single complaint came out of Kira as he arched his back immediately. He felt the fabric yank up around his ribs and up around his shoulders. Damien straightened up, gripping the corset firmly and yanked it up around his shoulders and head and up to his hands. Kira opened his eyes to look once more into the minty green housed by Damien's thick lashes. They were enticing him, instructing him with desire: do not move. He felt a soft moan escape his lips, and then Damien released his wrists, and the corset was eased off of his body completely, and tossed somewhere around them.

 

“What next?” came Damien's question. Kira blinked, his crimson eyes looking briefly down toward Damien's vest. Damien chuckled, sitting up. Kira shifted his arms down, moving one of his palms into his bangs to ease them away so he could see this display clearly.

 

Kira watched, letting out soft gasps as Damien crossed his arms over his stomach, grabbed the edges of his vest and eased it up over his head and tossed it. He leaned back down toward Kira, licking his lips again. They began to kiss again, sucking and massaging each other's tongues. Like a magnet, Kira's hand raced up into Damien's black hair, massaging at his scalp. At the same time, fluidly, one of Damien's hands moved down to Kira's hips. He gripped it, teasingly squeezing, and then grabbed the top of the sock. Damien pulled up from the kiss, tapping his index finger to Kira's lips. “Wait.”

 

Kira groaned in frustration as he watched Damien climb down his body and grab ahold of his other sock. Together, slowly, Damien pulled the socks down Kira's thighs. As he did so, he kissed and nipped at the newly exposed skin. When he reached the knees, he gave each a wet lick before again proceeding to slide the socks off.

 

Finally, when Damien reached Kira's toes, he eased the socks off, dropping them to his side. Kira watched him through half-lidded lust-clouded eyes, his lashes veiling his vision. Damien pulled Kira's feet together, kissing and licking at his toes and then to his ankles. He snickered audibly when he felt Kira shiver underneath him as he held Kira's legs up and licked between his two calves toward his knees.

 

“Oooh!” Kira whined through a hearty moan, “Stop that already!”

 

Damien peered around the shapely smooth legs down to Kira's crimson eyes. He smiled, and gently eased them down to his side. At this, Kira sat up, shifting up onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Damien's neck. He kissed his beloved hungrily. Damien reached his hands up under Kira's shirt, massaged at his shoulder-blades.

 

Suddenly, Kira pulled away from the kiss, “I said stop!” Damien grumbled with a smile on his face, but dropped his hands. He lifted his arms up in a surrender-like pose, and gave Kira a seductive smirk. Kira took the bait, and started to grab and pull up Damien's shirt. Once he had just a bit of Damien's skin exposed, Kira leaned down to lick and nip at his abdomen.

 

Damien groaned, reaching down to play with the large volume of Kira's black hair. Kira loved the tickling sensation it provided and licked his way upward toward Damien's belly-button, loosening buttons as he went. Kira licked his way to Damien's nipples and was met with light laughter.

 

“Sorry, butterfly, but that just tickles.” Damien answered above him. Kira glared a bit as he sat up, finishing to unbutton Damien's shirt. “Don't pout,” he cooed sweetly, easing Kira's face near to his own with just a finger on Kira's chin. Damien licked Kira's lips, so Kira opened his mouth easily, to allow Damien's tongue in.

 

As they kissed, Damien eased his shirt off, and then began to ease his hands up Kira's back under his shirt again. Kira tried to pull away as a moan forced them to break the kiss momentarily, but Damien hungrily grabbed Kira's chin and returned to kissing him, shoving his tongue back into his lover's mouth. Kira moaned again, squirming underneath his firm grip. Damien eased the buttons on Kira's shirt loose effortlessly compared to Kira's troubles with his own shirt. Kira's hands tried desperately to cling to Damien's biceps, as he was stripped of his shirt.

 

Damien released Kira from his deep kiss, letting the younger boy gasp for air through his bruised lips. Another yelp came out of Kira's mouth as he felt Damien's mouth latch on to his right nipple. All Kira could do was cling to Damien's hair around his shoulders as his other arm was held tight against his body by Damien's arm wrapped behind him as it began to tease his left nipple. Kira shifted, trying to get a knee up between them, gasping and trying his best not to moan, but everything about this position was Damien overpowering him.

 

Damien let go of the nipple only long enough to nip it, rolling the hardening nub between his teeth. He felt Kira quake within his grasp, letting out a wet-sloppy-sounding moan as he struggled to get air into his lungs. He peeked up over the glistening flesh to Kira's crimson eyes. He let out a brief hum, then nipped next to the edge of the nipple with a fang. Kira's breath hitched, and then he squirmed again as he felt Damien lick at the small bead of blood that came forth through the flesh.

 

“Delicious,” Damien purred. He shifted over, ignoring the knee hitting his ribs, as he started to lick at the other nipple. Damien made sure to give it the same love and detailed attention as he had the right-side, causing Kira to whimper and shiver within his hold. “So tasty,” Damien said hungrily with the nub of Kira's nipple still between his teeth. The hot breath on the sudden wet spot on his skin caused a chill to shoot down Kira's spine.

 

Damien straightened up, licking his way up to Kira's neck and then back to his earlobe. Kira shut both of his eyes tightly as he whimpered out soft moans. He could feel Damien's tongue licking just behind his earlobe, his fangs ghosting over the skin.

 

“Oh,just bite already!” Kira snapped finally as he felt Damien suck on his skin enough to leave a hickey. At the command, Damien opened his jaw and bit firmly on Kira's neck. Kira stiffened, letting out a soft yelp, which turned out more like a gasp. Damien tensed his jaw, shoving more pressure onto the tender spot on Kira's neck. After a moment, Damien let go and began to lap lovingly at the blood. 

 

He felt Kira weak in his arms, so he loosened his grip and lowered Kira gently down onto the blankets beneath them, his black hair pooling. He continued to lick and lap at the blood as he felt Kira take short gasping breaths underneath him. “Sorry.” Damien whispered, “I didn't mean to bite so hard.”

 

Kira weakly chuckled. He lifted a hand to Damien's hair and gave it a tug, so the other lifted up and looked at him. Damien's lips were red from their kissing with blood in the corner of his lips, creating a slick trail down his chin. He had a look of worry in his eyes that didn't suit the moment. “Come here, you.” Kira cooed through half-lidded and lusty eyes. Damien let himself be pulled down by his hair to kiss Kira deeply, letting the blood mix within their mouths.

 

The kiss was just what they needed to reignite the fever in their loins.

 

It started off gentle and slow, but within moments, they were gasping, groaning, nipping and sucking at each other's tongues. Kira had one hand pulling at Damien's hair to hold him still, and his other was up just below Damien's shoulder-blade. His fingertips delicately massaged and gripped at the muscle, reveling in their sweet hardness under his thin fingers. Damien reached one hand underneath Kira, pulling him to arch his back up and he rested his hand at the small of his back. With his free hand, Damien reached around and started to pull at the closure of Kira's shorts. After a few moments, Damien's hand just skipped over and went to his target. He took a firm hold of Kira's cock and jerked at it to get ahold of his balls, that Kira moaned his way out of the kiss.

 

The two peeked their eyes down to watch mesmerized as Damien flattened his palm and rubbed at the erection through the soft material. Kira gasped and moaned, shifting his knees up some to try and blind them.

 

But Damien didn't need to see. He shifted his hand upward and again wrestled with the closure; He didn't need to completely open Kira's pants. Once he had the zipper down just enough, Damien reached down into the warm pocket and rubbed at Kira's erection through the cotton briefs he was wearing. Damien's fingers ghosted over the shape, his thumb rubbing along the side toward the tip until Kira jerked his hips with a sudden moan. “God, stop that!” Kira yelped, letting out another gasp, when Damien's thumb ghosted up towards the tip again. “St-stop!” He pleaded.

 

Damien licked along Kira's jaw. “Then help me get these off before they get all wet.” He purred, continually rubbing the tip of Kira's cock with his thumb through the cotton. It was pleasant and uncomfortable, as the fabric rubbed at the sensitive skin, even though Kira's pre-cum began to soak into the cotton. “Or will you hold out until this is completely soaked?” Damien continued, his voice low and laced with desire.

 

Kira moaned and whined, shivering. “F-fine!” He gasped after only a few more seconds.

 

Damien removed his hand as Kira released him from his hold. It was mere seconds before Damien was easing down Kira's shorts, to his knees... to his ankles... and then gone. Kira gasped, feeling his cheeks flushed with large amounts of blood, the wound on his neck starting to clot. He looked down his naked sweaty figure, his chest rising and falling with each breath, down to Damien's glistening eyes as he hovered above Kira's navel. Kira's took in a sharp breath when he saw Damien's tongue slip out of his mouth and dip down into his navel. It pushed it, swirled around the edges, and then pushed in more. It tickled, it was painful, it felt weird and caused Kira to squirm underneath him with another low moan.

 

Damien thrusted his tongue against the sensitive skin erotically for a few more moments before he began to kiss and nip toward Kira's hip bone. He felt Kira whimper, causing Damien to look up to the crimson eyes. The pause in his motions caused Kira to whimper again.

 

“I won't know if you don't tell me, butterfly.”

 

“Far—farther down.” Kira gasped out softly on his swollen lips. “Pl.. Please?”

 

Damien smiled, “Up.”

 

Kira and Damien's eyes never left each other as Kira lifted up his hips. He lifted his hips up, feeling as Damien's fingers gripped the edges of his underwear and pulled them down and off of him. The cool air of the garden on his cock caused Kira to gasp a bit, feeling goosebumps trail up his skin.

 

Only then did Damien's eyes leave Kira's. He looked down to the erection in front of him, having smelled the arousal for a few moments already. Damien, reached one hand down, ghosting over his skin to his knee and then lifted and moved Kira's leg off to the side. This opened a better view to Kira's full package, making his cock twitch. With his free hand, Damien took ahold of the burning cock, his index finger tapping at the tip where the pre-cum followed his finger up. Again, Damien tapped the tip, causing the cock to twitch and a soft moan come from Kira's throat.

 

Damien glanced up to the crimson eyes, and then back to the crimson erection. With great care, Damien wrapped his long fingers around Kira's cock. He pulled the skin up, and then pushed it down, causing a gasp to echo out of Kira. He smirked, reaching with his free hand to fondle Kira's balls. At that, Kira shifted up onto his elbows to see. With that sudden movement, Damien had taken a firmer hold of the erection and began to pump it, while his other hand's fingers squeezed at his sack.

 

Kira gasped and moaned, reaching down to grab ahold of Damien's wrists. “Tha-that's too... ooooh.... Too much! Damien!” Kira whined, his body shivering as he felt the heat between his legs grow.

 

“Calm down already, Kira!” Damien ordered, lifting his head up. Kira was curling over on himself, gasping and moaning, his whole body shaking. Kira opened his eyes and his mouth to protest again, and Damien took his chance to shift up and kiss him deeply. Kira moaned, muffled, as he sucked on Damien's tongue.

 

Confident with Kira's new approval, Damien continued to pump at Kira's erection with both hands. Kira was in a trance, sucking on Damien's tongue, as the smell of his arousal came up toward his nose. He shivered, his eyes half-open, aware of only Damien's slick fingers on his cock. Briefly, he felt Damien's hand leave his balls.

 

Kira groaned when he felt cool slick slime slide from the tip of his erection down to his balls. Just as the liquid began to pool at his balls, Kira felt Damien's other hand return as both hands began to work at his erection. One hand dedicated itself to teasing his head and tip while the other pumped up and down the shaft so intensely that it caused Kira to break free of the kiss and moan aloud.

 

“OH! Ffffff..... For the love of....” Kira gasped, shivering, “Fuck it all, Damien-- STOP THAT!” Damien smirked. He licked along Kira's jaw, pumping faster, and harder. “S-stop-- Fuck fuck.. You little... shit.” Kira closed his eyes, and then peeked one open again to look down to his erection and Damien's hands. Seeing the motions, it felt like they were moving faster now. “Oh, you....” Kira shivered, feeling the intensity pinch in his gut. He was fighting all of his muscles, trying not to ejaculate.

 

“I know.” Damien whispered huskily, his warm breath pooling against Kira's stomach and down like a cloud to the head of his cock. Kira watched, unable to breathe, as Damien dipped his head down, and his pink tongue lavishly poked out of his mouth straight for the tip of Kira's dick.

 

“Oooh...” Kira's body shook in anticipation.

 

Kira gasped when he felt the tip of Damien's tongue press against the slit, rubbing back and forth, swirling around. He only needed to do this two or three times before Kira couldn't take it anymore. Damien was continually pumping, jerking and massaging at his erection with his hands, and once he felt the luxurious tip of his tongue, Kira felt like going over the edge.

 

Damien dipped his head down, looking up to Kira's eyes. He whispered softly, his voice low and seductive. “You're mine.” His breath was warm and tickled over Kira's throbbing cock. Kira could even feel a ghost of Damien's fangs against the taut stressed skin. “Now.” Damien said urgently, suddenly rubbing his tongue again against the slit. At that, Kira moaned and gasped, feeling his stomach tense. Waves of white washed over him sporadically, causing Kira to open his eyes with a start as his orgasm shot up to his chest and over Damien's face.

 

Kira shuddered, spasms rocking his body as Damien laid him onto his back again. He let out low throaty moans as he felt a soft towel wipe its way across his chest. Kira peeked open an eye, watching as Damien wiped his face free of the majority of the white cum. Damien noticed Kira watching him and smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Damien didn't give Kira any room to breathe, shoving his tongue in and rubbing at the roof of his mouth. Even their teeth clinked together sloppily, as Kira felt one of Damien's hands start to tease his nipple again, and the other hand begin to ease his subsiding erection back to standing position.

 

“M-more...?” Kira asked through the hungry kiss.

 

Damien pulled away, nipping at Kira's nipple again. “Whatever made you think we were done?”

 

Kira thought a moment. “We... usually end when... someone's cum.”

 

Damien purred, the hardening tip of the nipple between his teeth again. “Not today. I'm taking you, hard and fast.” Kira shivered beneath him, feeling excited all over. When Damien looked at Kira again, he noticed the blond locks of hair and stunning blue eyes.  _Kira must be feeling safe with me right now, otherwise_ he _wouldn't have come out._

 

Damien shifted up and captured Kira's lips, kissing him deeply again, massaging his cock up with slow gentle flicks of his wrist. Underneath him, Kira moaned and gasped, squirming. When Damien let go again, he looked down at the lithe taut figure squirming underneath his ministrations. It was  _such_ a turn-on. He groaned a bit, starting to undo his slacks. Damien just couldn't take anymore, his cock burning to be released from his pants.

 

Kira sat up eagerly and began to kiss at Damien's arms, chest, face, wherever he could reach without interrupting Damien kicking off his pants and boxers. Damien would briefly meet to kiss Kira back, sucking his tongue whenever he got the chance. If he couldn't get to Kira's tongue, Damien would settle for a small bite on his lips, careful so as not to actually puncture the swollen skin with his fangs. Finally, Kira just put his hands to Damien's mouth, resulting in his fingers being sensually licked and sucked on. Kira shivered, feeling Damien's tongue tease at his nails, his fangs brushing against his fingers every so often, sending sparks straight to Kira's reviving erection.

 

Meanwhile, Damien had jerked off the clothing and his hands had begun to assault Kira's nipples at the same time. Kira gasped, trying to keep his eyes opens to stare into Damien's minty eyes. The lust within them enticed Kira's erection back to full standing position. He let out a soft breath, starting to curl away from Damien's hands on his chest.

 

“Mmm....” Damien purred against Kira's fingers in his mouth, lapping his tongue along the pads of his fingers before brushing it sensually under his nails.

 

Kira shifted and rocked onto his back with a moan, his cheeks burning, and his vision fogging up with desire. As Damien followed over him, Kira dropped his hands to his face, letting his index finger slip between his lips as he began to lazily lick at it, trying to recreate the enticing feeling Damien had given him before.

 

“It's okay,” Damien said reassuringly, his voice low, as he lifted Kira's knees up around his hips. He watched as his lover's head lolled to the side, but still a single blue eye watched Damien intently as his pearly white teeth nibbled gently on his finger.

 

Damien had to control his urge to just pound his way into Kira without any preparation. He swallowed hard, dropping some more lube into the palm of his hand. Damien watched the blue eye from underneath the blond locks tousled around his flushed face, as he placed one hand on Kira's hip to roll it forward and up. Kira complied without complaint, so Damien took that as cue to smear some of the cool lubricant against Kira's hole.

 

Kira took in a gasp, and quickly Damien spoke, “It'll warm up soon.” With his free hand, Damien eased his hand gently around Kira's cock again and began to pump it. This time, Damien did it slow and with care, since the goal was not to make Kira cum this time. Kira moaned and gasped, almost purring into the motions. After a few minutes, his hips began to sway with Damien's movements.

 

Damien smiled at this response from his sweet butterfly. It was a great statement of approval. So, he continued to massage around Kira's hole.

 

“Take a breath.” Damien commanded. He waited until Kira took a deep breath. “Hold it.” And he pushed his slick cold middle finger right into Kira's tight entrance. It caused Kira to release the air he was holding suddenly, throwing his head back in a gasp.

 

“Oh- thats!” Kira stopped speaking to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, and shivered when he felt Damien's warm hot wet mouth attach it self to the wound on his neck and begin to suck gently at the clotting blood. It didn't take much effort before Damien was licking at the blood and skin around the wound with great care and love.

 

Damien knew Kira was ready for the next finger when he felt him shiver and his hips jerk suddenly with his gentle workings on his cock. Damien shifted up to give a kiss to Kira, and once he had Kira's tongue in his mouth with soft sucks, he pushed his ring finger to join his middle finger. At that, he felt Kira tense a little bit and stop moving, holding in a breath. So, Damien pushed his slick fingers in farther, curving upward toward Kira's belly, until he found a distinct spot of muscles that felt smooth.

 

The instant Damien touched this muscle, Kira jerked out of the kiss, his hips suddenly bucked hard and a sudden profanity burst from his lips. “Fuck!”

 

Damien was so surprised, it took him a second to recompose himself. The reaction had been cute, sending a thrill to Damien's heart. Kira was blushing profusely, letting out a few gasps and throaty moans. Damien smiled and started to kiss at Kira's temple, gently toward his long blond lashes. Kira started to relax again, feeling the sensation of the hand rocking his cock. But a second later, he felt Damien's fingers brush against that muscle again.

 

“Da-Damien!” Kira yelped, turning to look at his lover.

 

“What?” He asked, brushing his fingertips there again. Kira's hips jerked in response, making Damien's fingers hit the muscle again, and caused another jerk.

 

Kira yelped and moaned, trying to speak. “That-- That's way too... Oh....” He tried to wrap his arm up over Damien's shoulder, which the other leaned down to let him. “It's...”

 

“Bad?” Damien asked, whispering lustily into Kira's ear.

 

Kira shook his head, feeling the grip on his cock tighten, and the fingers within him brush that spot again. “Mm-hmm... Good. It's tickling kind of, but good!”

 

Damien chuckled, “Oh? Well that's good.” And he slipped in a third finger, letting them brush continuously at the muscle, one right after the other.

 

Kira yelped, squirming in Damien's hold. “That!” He couldn't think of his words, jerking his hips in response to the fingers thrusting in him. Kira closed his eyes, turning his head into the crook of Damien's neck as he moaned. He didn't even feel when Damien's hand left his cock and began to gently massage at his hip, easing around behind him to his ass again.

 

“Ahh... Damien,” Kira breathed after a few more minutes.

 

“Now?” Damien asked, still slipping his fingers in and out. He wasn't so obsessed with the prostate anymore, since he didn't want to wear Kira out. But Damien continued to scissor, twist and ease his fingers in and out through Kira's flexing muscles.

 

He heard Kira let out a groan, a little purr, against his throat. At that, Damien felt the urge imperative. He'd already been waiting a while, and all of this moaning and gasping and calling of his name from this taut sweet little body was driving him insane. Damien removed his fingers gently, allowing Kira to relax down onto the blankets beneath him. Kira laid with his eyes closed, panting and gasping as his hands eased to his own cock, gently massaging and pumping it up and down.

 

While Kira was distracted, Damien was busily pouring the lubricant onto his cock. He hissed at the sharp cold hitting his aching member. After a moment, he gently lifted up Kira's hands by his wrists, “Hey now. I want some action, too.”

 

Kira let out a breathy sigh, watching as Damien moved Kira's hands up to his shoulders. His figure was breath-taking- firm abs, ghosts of ribs, a delicious navel, and farther down, an aching, slick, lubricated cock.

 

“Oooh..” Kira whimpered, his eyes half-lidded. Damien leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss.

 

A moment later, Damien lifted up Kira by his knees, raising his hips up off the blankets. He reached behind Kira once more to the small of his back to hold him up. Kira wasn't sure to do with his hands, as he laid them on his taut stomach, his fingertips kneading around his hip bones. His breath hitched into his throat when he felt the hot head of Damien's erection press against his hole. Damien pulled away briefly, pouring a lot more of extra lube onto his dick and then rubbed it against Kira's entrance. He seemed pleased with this result when he heard Kira moan.

 

Slowly, Damien pushed in. They froze, both taking in a sharp breath. Damien pushed in some more, then moved Kira's legs wider. Again, Damien pushed in hesitantly.

 

“You're torturing me! Just get it over with!” Kira shouted.

 

The order caused Damien to suddenly jerk his hips and fully sheath himself within Kira's tight passage.

 

Again they froze, trying to breathe, Kira taking in short gasps. Damien sighed, feeling Kira's hands ease up to his forearm. He chuckled, shifting his hand so it was by Kira's side to brace his weight. Damien let out a throaty groan when he felt Kira's hips sway up. He took that as his cue, and testingly, Damien gave a brief jerk to test the waters. Both of them gasped at the sudden motion, friction smoothed by the lubricant.

 

“Ready?” He asked in almost a growl.

 

“Mm...” Turning his head to look up at Damien's mint eyes, Kira nodded. He jerked his hips again at him, since the look of Damien's hair flowing down around his shoulders was so sensual. The visual sight of his well-built muscular lover was enthralling Kira's erection even more.

 

Damien groaned, thrusting his hips back. This time, Kira moaned. It took a few more careful thrusts before Damien had built up a good rhythm they enjoyed. With one hand Kira clung to Damien's forearm next to him and with the other he moved it to his mouth to try and stifle his moans.

 

Damien watched through husky eyes down as his gorgeous blond lover trying to be quiet. The thought of Kira making these noises because of Damien- just for Damien- it sent electric currents through his body, urging him to thrust harder. Continually Damien continued to rub at Kira's prostate buried deep within him, his strokes firm and precise.

 

Some people might prefer to just jerk their hips and not to proper thrusts, but not the gentleman Damien. No, he preferred to pull his cock out half-way at minimum before thrusting it back in to the tight passage of his lover. It made Kira jerk his head from one side to another, his hand desperately trying to keep up with his mouth as he panted, moaned, groaned, gasped, and let out wet cries of pleasure and lust.

 

“Let me listen,” Damien said through a groan.

 

Kira shook his head, replying through pants, “N-no way! You've already heard too much as it is!”

 

“Oh really?” Damien smirked, a sly look in his eye.

 

Kira had no time to react. Suddenly Damien had a firm hold of one of Kira's arms, and he rocked backward, landing on his back with Kira on his lap. Damien's cock was now nestled so deeply inside him without the need for a thrust that Kira went wide-eyed in shock, his vision seeing white clouds and sparks. He ran out of breath feeling Damien's hold strong his arm and on his mid back; His orgasm was right there on the edge of happening. All Damien had to do was give a single sharp thrust up into Kira, and Kira came all over his chest.

 

“Well, now you're on _top_ ,” Damien laughed, grabbing ahold of Kira's cock. He began to pump it vigorously before Kira's ejaculation had even ending, forcing the younger boy to gasp and moan loudly, doubling over on them.

 

Damien smiled up at Kira's face, it so close to his now. He continued to pump, licking at Kira's lips. Kira was too stunned, still experiencing his orgasm to do anything but fall forward to open his mouth for Damien's tongue to invade.

 

As Damien's sweet strong muscle began to rub at the roof of Kira's mouth, he began to thrust his hips again. He let go of Kira's arm, repositioning to hold on to Kira's cock and ass. He used his hold on Kira's ass to keep him in forced time with his thrusts, his hand around Kira's cock to pump him vigorously.

 

Even though Kira's orgasm had ended, he felt a third one starting to rise. He could feel any bit of sanity left waning, his cock throbbing, and deep inside him, his prostate was being abused with constant hard thrusts. Kira pulled out of the kiss long enough to whisper, “Too much... Feeling... Dizzy...”

 

“Bit more.” Damien replied, leaning his head up again with his tongue out. Kira dropped his head to eat Damien's tongue, feeling it start to wrestle with his lazily, rubbing back and forth, all over. It was moving just as fast as his thrust.

 

He heard a rumble from Damien's throat, some kind of desire-filled growl, and felt it vibrate up to their tongues. It sent sparks down Kira's back, causing him to jerk against Damien's perfectly timed thrusts. In response, Damien began to thrust his hips suddenly harder and wilder than before. He dropped out of the kiss, laying his head back to balance himself as he lifted his hips and Kira up and thrusted relentlessly into the blond. Kira yelped and moaned, shutting his eyes tight, his fingers clinging to Damien's shoulders, scratching bloody trials into his skin.

 

This only lasted a few moments before finally Damien came, bursting his seed deep within Kira's hot writhing body. At feeling the sudden warmth fill him, his own cock being stroked viciously, Kira came again all over Damien's stomach.

 

Damien pushed forth a few final thrusts within Kira's body while his cock was still hard, riding out his orgasm. Then he lowered himself, and shifted so he slipped right out of Kira. Kira had collapsed ontop of him. Excitement filled Damien's body all over again as he listened to Kira's whimpering gasps right into his ear. He let go of Kira's cock after he gave it one more pleasing stroke, massaging the tip again, and then reached up to move Kira's long blond hair off to the side of him.

 

“That.... Was....” Kira was cut off as he felt Damien's other hand slide into his cleft, a fingertip slipping into his hole. He let out a soft mew as Damien slipped in another fingertip, stretching the hole open, and Damien's cum started to pour out onto Kira's balls and down onto Damien's cock.

 

“You are the sweetest thing ever, Kira,” Damien whispered seductively into Kira's ear.

 

Kira rolled a bit so he could french-kiss Damien again. Damien reached up and pushed Kira away by the shoulders. “You'd better stop that unless you wanna go for round two.”

 

“N-not right now!” Kira fumbled through his answer, his face turning crimson again.

 

Damien chuckled, and kissed the edge of Kira's lips. He shifted a bit so Kira was laying down on a clean part of the blankets. He grabbed the towels which he had carefully prepared and folded before, snapped them open and began to first clean Kira properly. As he went, he left soft little kisses all over his lover's exhausted, sweaty, sexy body. Once his task was accomplished, Damien used the second towel to cover Kira up, like it was a blanket. Then he straightened up and began to clean himself with the already dirty towel. When he looked back over to check on Kira, since he hadn't heard him say anything more-- and Kira wasn't the silent type-- he saw that Kira had nodded off and was sleeping peacefully.

 

Now, in a rush, Damien cleaned himself, shoved the picnic basket and dirty dishes off of the blankets to a pile and then hurried to gather their far-flung clothes into neat piles. He inspected the lumps of clothes, and then just said, “Screw it.” And Damien shifted the blankets and clean towel around so that he and Kira were nicely covered and snuggled together. As soon as Damien was somewhat comfortable on his back, Kira had settled in close to him, using his chest as a pillow and his arm for a make-shift blanket. That prompted Damien to work one-handed to adjust the blankets so Kira was completely covered, nice and warm, listening to Damien's heartbeat.

 

“We have to do this again, my little butterfly,” Damien whispered, almost chuckling. He had to stop himself so his chest didn't rock and wake up his lover. He heard of a soft murmur from Kira that sounded like approval. With that, Damien felt the day a success, even if there had been too much food, and let himself relax into a peaceful sleep with his dearly beloved held closely in his arms.

 

 


End file.
